The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (manga)
This page is for the manga, see here for the disambiguation page. The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya, drawn by Puyo, was first published July 26, 2007 in Japan and is ongoing; six volumes have been published in Japanese so far. Description The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya is a parody manga that takes place in both 4-coma and traditional formats. The series has been serialized in The Sneaker and Shounen Ace. It takes the characters from the original series and places them in humorous situations. It has been adapted into an original net animation by Kyoto Animation in 2009. Book Info * Volume 1: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3160-8957-9. October 26, 2010. (JP release: May 26, 2008; ISBN 978-4-0471-5062-1.) If you thought the SOS Brigade’s adventures couldn’t get any more outrageous…you’ve never met Haruhi-chan! Nagato has gone otaku! Asakura is her pint-size prisoner/plaything! Mikuru’s so cute she turns into a sheep! You’ll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! *Volume 2: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3160-8958-6. May 31, 2011. (JP release: December 26, 2008; ISBN 978-4-0471-5158-1.) It’s another crazy-exciting day for Haruhi-chan and the SOS Brigade! Haruhi-chan never runs out of ideas for fun new activities with the SOS Brigade (attendance mandatory). It’s a busy time for everyone: going to the beach, taking scenic hikes…moongazing in sexy bunny-girl outfits?! What will Haruhi think of next?! You’ll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! *Volume 3: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3161-8763-3. August 16, 2011. (JP release: July 9, 2009; ISBN 978-4-0471-5198-7. (Super Limited Edition) July 25, 2009; ISBN 978-4-0471-5263-2. (Common Edition) Peace and quiet are overrated! Bring on the aliens, time travelers, and espers!! Kyon and company are given a brief moment to relax as reality shifts and Haruhi-chan suddenly disappears! But it’s not long before the fearless leader of the SOS Brigade is back in action with a head full of all-new outrageous ideas! Whether it’s making friends with demons, holding eating contests, or organizing questionable Setsubun festivities, you’ll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! *Volume 4: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3161-9577-5. November 29, 2011. (JP release:December 26, 2009; ISBN 978-4-0471-5352-3.) You just can’t rein in the fun when Haruhi-chan’s involved!! Normally April Fool’s Day is a time for good-natured pranks, but with Haruhi’s power, any trick she pulls could threaten reality as we know it! While Koizumi struggles to organize the SOS Brigade to prepare for her antics, Haruhi is busy thinking up ways to recruit new members! Given the supernatural crowd already gathered in the clubroom, who knows what type of person Haruhi will summon to the SOS Brigade next?! If anyone shows up at all!! You’ll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! *Volume 5: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-316-20945-8. March 27, 2012. (JP release: November 26, 2010; ISBN 978-4-0471-5561-9.) Say Haruhiiiiiii! As if he doesn’t have enough to deal with during the day, Kyon’s dreams are becoming a regular haunt for his SOS friends! Once again, lucky(?) omens hawk, eggplant, and Mount Fuji (played respectively by Tsuruya, Nagato, and Koizumi) make an appearance, but their promises of fortune never seems to play out for Kyon. All he ever gets is more of Haruhi-chan’s antics! You’ll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! *Volume 6: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-316-22914-2. November 20, 2012. (JP release: September 26, 2011; ISBN 978-4-04-715779-8) No matter the time of year, it’s always open season for silliness with Haruhi-chan and the SOS Brigade! Hunting down aliens, espers, and time travelers is a full-time job. Whether she’s making her first visit to a shrine on New Year’s, hanging out at the beach over the summer, or revamping Christmas with a new look for Santa, Haruhi-chan is forever seeking new ways to overload the world with fun! *Volume 7: 160 pages. JP Release: November 22, 2012; ISBN 978-4-04-120493-1 Volume covers File:Chan1.jpg|Volume 1 File:Chan2.jpg|Volume 2 File:Chan3.jpg|Volume 3 File:Chan4.jpg|Volume 4 File:Chan5.jpg|Volume 5 haruhichan6.jpg|Volume 6 Characters *Kyon *Haruhi Suzumiya *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi *Ryoko Achakura *Tsuruya *Sonou Mori *Arakawa *Kimidori *Taniguchi Category: Manga